herofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Alert (Unicron Trilogy)
Red Alert is an Autobot Medic, and a major protagonist of Transformers Armada ''and ''Cybertron. History Backstory Red Alert and Optimus Prime were old comrades in the war over the Mini-Cons on Cybertron, with Red securing victory for his leader many times through his dedication to careful planning and preparation. Armada When the Mini-Cons were reawoken on Earth in 2010, Red Alert and Hot Shot were the first to follow Optimus to Earth. In Metamorphosis, teleporting to the planet's surface at the same time as the Decepticons, Red immediately battled Demolishor, protecting the Mini-Con High Wire and the humans he had befriended. The villains were driven off, but soon returned to menace the humans and their Mini-Con friends again, and Red, having taken an ambulance alternate mode, and the Autobots came to their rescue. In Base, Red and Hot Shot shielded their new allies against a blast from Megatron, and the explosion unearthed two Mini-Cons, which Red and Hot Shot activated, gaining new Mini-Con partners of their own. Powerlinxing with Longarm, Red Alert obtained a new laser gun, with which he blasted Starscream. The Decepticons withdrew, and the Autobots set about constructing a base on Earth out of the Mini-Con's crashed ship; after helping explain Cybertronian history to the kids, Red Alert gave them with Laserbeak to protect them. On a mission to track down the signal of a Mini-Con panel in Big Canyon, in Comrade, Red Alert partnered up with Carlos. After some off-roading to kick things off, the pair soon got lost and Carlos quickly got tired of Red Alert's humorlessness, but when the Decepticons attacked, Red Alert used a grappling line to evade attacks from Demolishor, impressing Carlos. In Soldier, Red Alert scolded Hot Shot for playing around when he should have been working. The two's clashing personalities led to tension between them. On a mission in Antartica, Red Alert quickly repaired Optimus Prime's malfunctioning trailer. When Hot Shot was under fire from the Decepticons, Red Alert acted unconcerned, but soon after Red saved Hot Shot's life by taking out Cyclonus with his grapple, saved him again by hitting Megatron with his disk launcher, saved the kids from falling with his disk, and snatched the Mini-Con panel out of Starscream's hands. Back at the Autobot base, Red Alert and Hot Shot made amends with each other, and Red Alert revealed he secretly appreciates Hot Shot's abilities. To be added The Mini-Con Weapons The Unicron Battles To be added Cybertron The Unicron Singularity To be added Quest for the Cyber Planet Keys To be added Cybertron Defense Team To be added Appearance Personality Power and skills Relationships Trivia * In both Armada and Cybertron, Red Alert takes the form of an ambulance. After his upgrade as part of the Cybertron Defense Force, Red Alert's vehicle form is a missile truck. * Red Alert is named Ratchet in the Japanese version of Armada, Micron Legend, due to resembling him in function. In Galaxy Force, the Japanese version of Cybertron, he is called First Aid, and is a separate character. * Red Alert's Powerlinx colors in ''Armada ''bears similarities to the colors of the G1 Protectobots. Gallery Armada-RedAlertPowerlinx.png|Red Alert's Powerlinx design from the Unicron Battles Red Alert helps Brakedown.jpg|Red Alert checks Brakedown Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Revived Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Strategists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Loyal